TV Season 11 1961-62
TV Season 10 1960-61 > < TV Season 12 1962-63 CBS Tuesday 9:00. Rating 6 | |- |1961 | |11.02 GS: Eve Arden | |- |1961 | |11.03 GS: Jay North, Jackie Coogan, Eve Brent | |- |1961 |10/17 | 11.04 10/17/1961 - "Deadeye and the Gunslinger " | |- |1961 |10/24 |11.05 TV GS: Bobby Rydell | |- |1961 |10/31 |11.06 10/31/1961 "Freddie's Romance " GS: Rhonda Fleming - Phillys | |- |1961 |11/07 |11.07 GS: Audrey Meadows, George Neise, Isabel Randolph | |- |1961 |11/14 |11.08 11/14/1961 - "Clem's Other Clem " GS: Hans Conried - Lawrence Van Clive, Rosemary DeCamp - Ablegale | |- |1961 |11/21 |11.09 | |- |1961 |11/28 |11.10 "The Great Brain Robbery" GS: Marie Windsor, John Carradine | |- |1961 |12/05 |11.11 12/05/1961 "Mr. K Goes to College " Cast: Ernest Truex - Dean Whitney (not Hardwycke), Ronnie Burns, Harry Ellerbe - Pomerantz, Jamie Farr | |- |1961 |12/12 |11.12 | |- |1961 |12/19 |11.13 "Freddie and the Yuletide Doll" | |- |1961 |12/26 | 11.14 12/26/1961 "Appleby's Office Party" | |- |1962 |01/02 |11.15 | |- |1962 |01/09 |11.16 | |- |1962 |01/16 |11.17 | |- |1962 |01/23 |11.18 | |- |1962 |01/30 | 11.19 01/30/1962 - "The Many Skeltons in Las Vegas " | |- |1962 |02/06 | 1962/02/06 and the Family | |- |1962 |02/13 |11.20 | |- |1962 |02/20 |11.21 "The Iceman Goeth " GS: Vivian Vance - Clara | |- |1962 |02/27 |11.22 "Calling Dr. Kadiddlehopper" GS: Charles Ruggles Cast: Elvia Allman - Maw Kadiddlehopper | |- |1962 |03/06 |11.23 03/06/1962 - "Appleby's Bearded Boarder " Cast: John Carradine- Abdul, Marie Windsor - Clara | |- |1962 |03/13 |11.24 03/13/1962 "The Nine Lives of Freddie " GS: Warner Anderson | DVD - Unreleased 64354 |- |1962 |03/20 | | |- |1962 |03/27 |1962/03/27 Repeat of episode 09.31 but McPugg part was edited due the death of boxer Benny "Kid" Paret. {Video (DVD) American's Clown Prince (box set yellow 3 disc), Timeless #64833 (DVD) America's Clown Prince (box set #63593), MM&V #63583 (VHS) The Vault Collection No. 1, Red Skelton.TV} | |- |1962 |04/10 |11.26 04/10/1962 "Clem and the Dalton Girls " GS: Jayne Meadows | |- |1962 |04/17 | 11.27 Cast: LaWana Backer - Woman TV Guide, 04/14/1962 | |- |1962 |04/24 |11.28 04/24/1962 - "How to Think Up a Television Title Without Being Sued " GS: Keenan Wynn | |- |1962 |05/01 |1962/05/01 1960/03/15 | |- |1962 |05/08 |11.29 05/08/1962 - "Rock on the Wild Side" GS: Helen O'Connell - Upper berth passanger. | |- |1962 |05/15 |11.30 05/15/1962 - "Go Van Gogh " Pat Carroll - Clara | |- |1962 |05/22 |11.31 05/22/1962 - "Best Man Blues "Opening: Vacation, Last Resort, Elizabeth Taylor, End credits.Dance number: "Jeepers, Creepers" "Charleston"Cast:Dick Foran - Howard SnyderMaria Palmer - Goo Goo Howard Snyder, millionaire, remembers is promise to have Freddie as his best man at his wedding. The rich family want to get ride of him. Note: Frederick K. Freelaoder childhood friend to Howard, 35 years ago. Spoofing the Gabor sisters. Video Unreleased, Timeless The Collector Edition, Timeless | |- |1962 |05/29 |11.32 5/29/1962 "This Goon for Hire " DVD - Unrealeased 64344 GS: Sebastian Cabot. | |- |1962 |06/05 |1962/06/05 1961/04/11 | |- |1962 |06/12 |11.33 | |- |1962 |06/19 |1962/06/19 1961/10/17 | |- |1962 |06/26 | 11.34 06/26/1962 - "Cauliflower Loses His Birds " GS: Vincent Price - Mr. Gould | |} Category:1961 Category:1962 Category:Television Seasons Season 11 1961-62